


Glimpses Behind Darkness

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: "My Dear", Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Chef!Kunzite, Colds, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Evil pep talks, Fantasizing, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Food, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hands, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Insomnia, Lap Pillow, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mutual Pining, Nurse Kunzite, Post-Episode Action, Post-battle action, Sappy, Sensation Play, Showers, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Stern Comfort, Stern Kunzite, Surprise Kissing, Tender loving care, Wounds, Zoisite Being A Brat, Zoisite Reads John Green, Zoisite being overdramatic, Zoisite can be a dork sometimes, erotic friendfiction, power bottom Zoisite, prelude to patch-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kunzite and Zoisite have lives outside of attacking the Guardians, after all. A collection of ficlets detailing moments in their lives before, during and post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can Burn Instant Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite fails at cooking. In other words, the sky is blue.

"What happened?!"

The kitchen was covered in soot and ash, and standing in the middle was an equally soot-and-ash-covered Zoisite, laughing nervously and holding a wilted ladle.

"Did you know you can burn instant soup, Kunzite? Because I didn't!" Kunzite buried his face in his hands, stifling a groan. He'd just finished cleaning the kitchen yesterday, too!

"Anything can burn if you forget to keep an eye on it!"

"And if you turn the heat up too high to make it cook faster, apparently." Zoisite tossed the ruined ladle into the sink, his smile fading into genuine guilt. "I'm sorry, Kunzite, I didn't mean to let you down." He dropped his gaze to the floor with a soft whimper and a small pout.

"That's not fair, Zoisite." Kunzite sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that." Granted he knew Zoisite really was sorry, but when he acted so guilty it made it hard to hold him accountable for his actions. "Just don't turn the heat up so high next time, and don't leave the kitchen."

"I won't, I won't." Zoisite snuggled into him with a happy sigh and Kunzite tried not to roll his eyes. _Sometimes his being so cute is a double-edged sword, I swear to the deities._

"Let's order Thai food, and tomorrow I'll have to teach you some of the finer points of cooking," he said. Zoisite grinned.

"A lesson I'll certainly look forward to, my dear."


	2. So You Had A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory post-episode 31 scene. Poor Zoisite.

He could safely say, without exaggerating, that this had been the worst day in all 16 years of his life. He still smelled like sewer grime, he was sure he was crawling with disease from those rats and his knees still ached from crawling through a tiny tunnel after that fat ugly cat. All for nothing!

Just reliving it all made his skin crawl more than it already was. And of course, moments after Tuxedo Mask escaped his vision it had to rain.

At least the rain would wash off some of the grime, even if it did little to kill the smell. Once he was sure he was at least visibly clean he teleported back home, relieved when he wasn't greeted by his lover's deep voice. For once in the entire time they'd been together, Kunzite was the last person he wanted to see.

Zoisite crept into the bathroom and started up the shower, peeling his clothes off and leaving them in a pile in the corner. It wasn't until he was safely under the spray of hot water that he let himself scream.

Half an hour later, after a good cry and scrubbing himself raw twice, he put on his fluffy pink bathrobe and curled up on his side of the bed. _Worst day ever, worst day ever, worst day ever!_ He hated life, he hated everything and the only thing that could make it all better was if Tuxedo Mask burst into flames. Hell, maybe he could make that happen himself.

If he ever decided to get out of bed ever again. Which, frankly, he didn't feel like doing. So he kept himself in a ball, sniffling, whimpering and feeling useless.

-

That was how Kunzite found him. He'd been concerned when he hadn't heard Zoisite come in, and even more when he'd heard screaming and crying coming from the bathroom. He'd immediately stopped his work and gone to check in-after he heard the shower turn off, anyway.

"Bad day?" he murmured. No answer, only a small whimper. "Zoisite?"

"Go away."

Kunzite sat down beside his smaller lover, placing a hand on his back. He was used to Zoisite's hissy fits and mood swings, but the boy seemed out and out miserable.

"What happened, Zoisite? You know you can always talk to me." Zoisite lifted his head slightly, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was runny and he looked...well, pathetic.

"I chased the wrong target, had to crawl through a dirty place, got attacked by rats and then I lost the Crystal!" he wailed. "I just wanna sit here and cry and stuff my face with sweets until I get fat and pimply and ugly!" He was shaking now, the floodgates having opened. "I screwed up! I failed! Nephrite's laughing at me in hell, Queen Beryl's gonna be angry and...and..." He curled up tighter, burying his face again. "You probably hate me for failing, too. Just go away, I'm not worthy of being in your sight right now."

"Oh, Zoisite..." Kunzite moved closer, smoothing his hair and patting his shoulder. "You did your best, and we can always get that Crystal back. We have four of them, so that puts us ahead anyway. And Queen Beryl will be upset, but you've done such a good job so far I'm sure she's willing to give you a chance to correct any mistakes made."

Zoisite sniffled, uncurling from his ball a little.

"And I could never hate you," Kunzite continued. "Only be disappointed if I knew you weren't doing the best job you could and giving up so easily." His hand found Zoisite's, stroking it tenderly. "You've never given up no matter what life has thrown at you, Zoisite, so don't start now."

There was silence for a few moments before Zoisite relaxed slightly, uncurling himself more.

"You don't usually give pep talks," he murmured.

"You don't usually let things get you this down. Even when Nephrite was going after your job, you didn't look this depressed," Kunzite said. "It's not such a good look for you, Zoisite. All that crying's ruined your lovely face."

"Kunzite..."

"Why don't you rest for a while? I need to finish some work anyway." He started to get up, only for Zoisite to throw his arms around his waist and bury his face in his lap.

"Stay. Tell me how beautiful and smart and strong I am some more," he demanded, and Kunzite couldn't help but chuckle. _I thought so._

"Very well." He wrapped one arm around his lover's shoulders, running a hand through his hair. "It's good to have you back, Zoisite."


	3. Proud Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Zoisite probably needed a little ass-patting given his jealousy over Beryl. Silly boy.

"I have it." Zoisite carefully approached his lover, hand outstretched. "Just like I promised." Kunzite looked up from the pallet holding the crystals, glanced at the one in Zoisite's hand, and nodded approvingly.

"I thought you would. Good work, Zoisite," he said, and Zoisite's heart fluttered. _Good work._

"Thank you. Now all we need are Tuxedo Mask's crystals." He watched as Kunzite took the crystal from his hand and placed it in its spot. "That should be easy enough, though."

"We'll see. Tuxedo Mask is trickier than the Guardians." Kunzite placed a hand on his shoulder and Zoisite blinked. "Do not be reckless, Zoisite."

"I know, I wouldn't want to upset the Queen." It was hard not to still feel a little bitter, after what Kunzite had said that morning. The taller man shook his head, his touch becoming firmer.

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Kunzite?"

"We'll have to come up with a plan tomorrow. You get your rest." He paused. "Zoisite?"

"Yes?"

"I believe in you."

Zoisite's heart soared and he just wanted to throw his arms around Kunzite and kiss him until they both ran out of breath. Somehow managing to keep control of himself, he smiled, laying his hand over Kunzite's.

"I'll do my best for you, then."


	4. Where Your Soul Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this totally happened offscreen. At least the reuniting bit.

He was dead, no question about it. The weapon had pierced through him, he hadn't even had time to feel it before realizing what this meant.

 _He's here_ was Kunzite's first thought as he opened his eyes. It was dim, neither heaven nor hell...limbo, just like he'd expected. The gentle warmth he'd felt guiding him there.

"You got careless, my dear."

" _Zoisite._ " He embraced the younger man tightly, burying his face in his hair. "Oh, Zoisite, I've missed you so much." _I thought I'd never feel you in my arms again..._

"It's good to see you again," Zoisite murmured, cuddling into him like he always had. "Welcome home."

"Zoisite, I'm sorry," Kunzite blurted out. "I love you, I wish I'd told you more while you were alive. I love you, I should have never taken you for granted, all the times I let you get hurt or bruised, not protecting you from-"

"Hush now." Zoisite drew back a little, resting a hand on his cheek. "None of that matters anymore, my love. We're together now..."

"Zoisite..." To his embarrassment he felt tears leaking from his eyes; he leaned forward and kissed the smaller man with all the passion and longing built up over the weeks they'd been apart. _We're together now._

When they broke apart from the kiss, Kunzite gave a wave of his hand and the darkness around them became the same vibrant field of flowers in which he'd said goodbye to Zoisite. Only this time, they could stay here forever. They laid down amidst roses and marigolds, Zoisite nestled in his embrace; for the first time since that fateful day Kunzite felt whole again. Together. No more Sailor Guardians or Queen Beryl. _No more goodbyes._


	5. Best Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for Zoisite, determination alone doesn't make one a champion knitter.

"What is this, Zoisite?" Kunzite held the gift at arm's length, examining it closely. "A towel? You made me a towel?"

Beside him, Zoisite buried his face in his hands and let out a wail. His fingers were covered in bandages, he looked like he hadn't slept and suddenly Kunzite felt bad. Only a little, because he knew Zoisite was being melodramatic as usual. But still, the sight of those fingers...

"It's a _scarf_!"

"Oh..." Kunzite tilted his head to give it a better look. "Oh, now I see! It's-"

"Ugly and useless, I know, I can't knit and I thought I could just learn out of nowhere," Zoisite muttered. "I'm sorry, just throw it away, I'll buy you something nice instead!"

Kunzite shook his head, wrapping one end of the scarf around himself and the other around Zoisite, pulling him close. In the end it didn't matter how silly, childish and melodramatic his lover could be, the sheer amount of effort he put into trying to make them a merry Christmas was enough to melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Thank you, Zoisite."

"But...but it's _ugly_ , Kunzite, I couldn't ask you to wear something so atrocious."

"But it was made by someone so beautiful." Kunzite pressed a small kiss to Zoisite's lips. "And the heart you put into this is better than any fancy thing you could buy at a store."

"Oh..." Zoisite's expression brightened, the stress lines disappearing and his lashes fluttering as he cuddled closer. "Oh, Kunzite...thank you, my dear. _You're_ the best Christmas present I could ask for."

Kunzite smiled.

"I could say the same for you, Zoisite. I think I finally understand this Christmas business."


	6. Bitter Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when he's alone he can't seem to let himself fall apart.

He'd failed, but it wasn't as though Queen Beryl cared while she was so distracted by _him._ The _bastard_ responsible for all of this.

"I'll have that Crystal yet," he muttered, hand shaking as it clutched the bedroom doorknob. "I'll get that Princess's real identity, and she'll pay. They'll all pay." But revenge was the furthest thing from his mind. Now that he was alone and no longer had to be the strongest, most feared of the Four Kings, the gravity of everything was setting in. He'd thought the Crescent Beam across his hands had stung, but nothing could be worse than knowing the castle was _his_ home now. His alone.

The picture greeted him almost mockingly. Those green eyes gleaming at him, he could still feel the warmth of the embrace displayed.

His uniform still smelled of cherry blossoms.

"Zoisite..."

He shook his head, even now he refused to let a single tear fall.  _It won't bring you back._ He headed for the bathing chamber, started the shower, stripped and stepped under the warm spray. Bottles of shampoo and conditioner still lined the wall, a jar of body lotion, a body sponge. Bath salts, bubble bath, shower gel.  _I teased him so much about these silly things, but they kept him so beautiful._ Beautiful until the end, until those last blossoms faded and he was alone, _alone..._

He'd have to put those away once he had the energy. It hurt too much to see them. _  
_

He went through the motions of washing, drying off, putting on his caftan and silk trousers. Sitting down on the bed.

Absently reaching for Zoisite's pillow. Just that morning Kunzite had had to rouse him from his sleep, Zoisite clutching the pillow and demanding five more minutes. If he'd known that morning what he did now he'd stayed in bed with Zoisite, not necessarily to make love but just to hold him, take in as much of his warmth as he could.

_There's so much I would have done, Zoisite, if only..._

He buried his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply of the lingering remainder of Zoisite's scent.  _I will always love you._

He wasn't aware of the wetness on his cheek until it soaked into the fabric.


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite's hands did take a lot of abuse during his arc, didn't they?

"Your poor hands." Kunzite's tone was unusually soft, considering their recent failure and Zoisite's accidental role in said failure. "They take so much abuse lately, Zoisite..."

"It's only part of the job," Zoisite said. A crappy part of the job, but the high success rate made up for it. At least that's what he told himself every day he came home to nurse the bruises and cuts given to him by those stupid girls and that stupid Tuxedo Mask. "Kunzite-"

"Such soft, beautiful hands don't deserve such rough treatment," his lover interrupted, taking one and caressing the knuckles with his thumb. Zoisite felt heat creep into his cheeks. He hadn't given much thought to his wounds after Kunzite had been hurt; in Zoisite's book, Kunzite always took priority. But now that Kunzite was caressing his hands so gently, with such a loving look in his eyes...

"I suppose they still ache a little," he murmured. "But still-" He was cut off by a gentle kiss to his palm, words fading into a soft sigh.

"You've worked so hard, Zoisite. I don't think I show you how much I appreciate it...or you," Kunzite said. "Let me show you, Zoisite." _Your hands aren't going to be the only part of you I tend to,_ the glint in those silver eyes said, and Zoisite shivered. Kunzite gently lowered him to the bed, making their uniforms disappear in only a flash.

" _Ah...!_ " He closed his eyes, losing himself to the warmth of Kunzite's caresses, the silk of his lips against his skin. A firm hand closed around his cock, pumping slowly as Kunzite murmured softly against his neck, his chest; _beautiful, wonderful, so lovely like this..._

And then he felt something warm and moist replace that hand; he opened his eyes and looked down to the sight of silver hair draping across his thighs, and lost himself with a cry of his lover's name.

He came to in Kunzite's embrace and sighed happily, the tensions and stresses of the last several days long since melted away.

"How are your hands feeling now, love?"

"Much better, my dear." Zoisite leaned further into Kunzite's arms, head pillowed against his chest. "You always know how to make me feel better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out pornier than I anticipated. Not that that's a bad thing.


	8. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite comes home after the last conversation with Beryl in episode 19.

He teleported back to the castle, chastened and subdued.  _You will remember your place, Zoisite, or face the consequences!_ He'd be seeing that smug look of Nephrite's in his sleep tonight.

"How can she turn around so quickly? She specifically told him he would be punished if he didn't deal with the Sailor Guardians," he mumbled. "If all it takes is gathering a little energy to please her, why am I wasting my time looking for leads on a crystal?"

"Zoisite?" He blinked, turning around to find his lover standing behind him. "What happened?"

"Oh, Kunzite..." He sighed, leaning against the man's shoulder. "It's just been a long day." Normally he would vent loudly to Kunzite and relish in the resulting comfort and guidance, but the double insult of Nephrite's success and Queen Beryl's scolding had miffed him to the point of just wanting to curl up in bed and stew in his own anger.

_And Kunzite would be disappointed with me for angering our Queen._

"I made dinner," Kunzite said. "I thought you would be hungry when you returned."

"Oh. Well...I suppose I can eat," Zoisite said. He didn't feel hungry, but refusing the effort Kunzite put into making a nice dinner wasn't an option. They settled in the small dining room, Zoisite managing a smile at the sight and smell of his favorite food. "Thank you, Kunzite. It smells wonderful."

He picked up a small piece of a vegetable with his chopsticks, bringing it to his mouth, chewing slowly. It was delicious, but Kunzite's tempura could never be anything but. At least that offered a small consolation even if he didn't have much of an appetite.

"What's wrong, Zoisite?" his lover asked after five minutes of silence.

"Hm? Nothing, Kunzite."

"When I make tempura, you've usually cleaned your plate in less time than this," Kunzite laughed. Zoisite made a face, putting down his chopsticks.

"That's an exaggeration and you know it."

"But something's still wrong."

Zoisite sighed, staring into his glass of water. Kunzite moved his chair next to his, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me."

"Queen Beryl scolded me earlier," he forced himself to confess. "I-I forgot my place, but-"

"Zoisite." Kunzite shook his head. "You know better than that."

"I know! But that _Nephrite_ , he-"

"Nephrite again? Zoisite, haven't I told you many times he's not worth getting so bothered over?" Kunzite's frown became a tiny smile. "He's only marginally better than Jadeite was, and only in his executions. Otherwise, he still loses to those silly girls every time."

"But this time she praised him. He failed, but just because he got some stupid girl's energy she praised him. I...I couldn't stand it, Kunzite." He pushed his plate away and folded his arms on the table, burying his face in them. "And then she scolded me right in front of him! I know I was out of line, but why did she have to do it in front of Nephrite? Now he's probably laughing at me!"

"Honestly, Zoisite," Kunzite said with a small laugh, "you can be so childish sometimes. Losing your appetite over someone as inconsequential as Nephrite?"

"It's not funny!"

"You're better than he is, Zoisite. You always have been, no matter how much older or taller he is. Nephrite is a cocky, arrogant fool and you're my most treasured student." Kunzite gently nudged him, causing him to lift his head a little. Zoisite couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm your _only_ student, Kunzite."

"Even if I had others, you would still be my most important." Kunzite stroked his hair. "You forgot yourself this time, but Queen Beryl doesn't hold grudges as long as people think. Show her how dedicated you are to your own work, defer to her as much as you can, and she'll forgive you."

"But what if Nephrite-"

"Do not dwell on him." Kunzite's hand sought his out and gently squeezed. "We will not speak that name anymore tonight. You have the most potential of anyone here, and you will reach it. Just try to be a little more patient." He smiled again, more warmly this time. "Remember, I have the utmost faith in you." And Zoisite felt his self-pity melting away at those words, just like always.

"Thank you, Kunzite." He sighed happily, lifting his lover's hand to his lips and kissing it. "My dear...you make me so happy." For a moment, he could have sworn he saw Kunzite's cheeks go slightly pink. He'd never seen the older man blush before, and he knew he never would. But it was fun to imagine.

"Feeling better, now?" Kunzite asked.

"Much better...and I'm hungry!" Zoisite realized, eyes falling back to his still-full plate. He picked up his chopsticks and dug in, savoring every bite. "Mm..."

Kunzite simply moved his plate rather than his chair, and they ate in a much sweeter silence.


	9. Cute When You're Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitennou can catch colds just like anyone else, after all.

On one hand, it was amusing. Kunzite was the sort who relished in the pain of others, and Zoisite really did look rather pathetic with his bleary eyes and messy hair and runny nose and nest of crumpled tissues.

On the other hand, he was genuinely ill. Days of ignoring his symptoms and stubbornly refusing to rest culminating in his keeling over in front of their Queen had ended with her ordering him to go on hiatus until he was functional again. So naturally Kunzite was worried for him.

Their servant monsters had tried to handle him at first, but he was cranky and stubborn and hostile until they finally had to 'fetch Master Kunzite'. Who stood watching his lover curl tighter into his ball of sheets.

"Oh, Zoisite..." He smiled a little. "This is what happens when you don't take care of yourself. If you'd just taken to your bed a few days ago..."

"Shut up," came a muffled whimper from the ball of sheets, followed by a sniffle.

"All right, all right. I'm sorry." Kunzite brushed a hand through his lover's tangled mess of curls. "It's only a cold, and if you just rest and let me tend to you, you'll be better in no time." Zoisite flinched away, groaning.

"No. I look ugly and I'm gonna get you sick," he muttered. "I don't want you seeing me like this!" Kunzite only moved closer, wetting a nearby hand towel with some conjured ice water; after managing to get Zoisite to lift his head he gently ran the towel over his face.

"Much better."

"B-but Kunzite-" His protest was cut off by a fit of coughing. "Ugh..."

"You'll never get well if you don't relax and allow your body to heal," Kunzite said, coaxing him into a horizontal position before laying the wet cloth on his forehead. "And I don't mind taking care of you."

"But Queen Beryl, she-"

Queen Beryl wanted him functional again as soon as possible, he was no good to her like this. She'd said as much herself, but Kunzite thought better of saying so to Zoisite's face.

"She and her plans will just have to wait a few days," he said, conjuring another wet towel to wipe Zoisite's cheeks with. "There, you look so much prettier already." Or at least better, without the sweat and dried mucus and tear stains all over his face.

Zoisite relaxed, a tiny smile coming to his face.

"All right," he murmured. "Thank you, Kunzite." He blew his nose, and Kunzite began to clear away the used tissues. It would take at least one for the fever to break and at least three for the sniffles and congestion to go away. But at least now, Zoisite was willing to give himself that time to recover.

"Would you like something to eat, or a sponge bath?" he asked. "Or a cold drink?" Zoisite shook his head as much as he could without disturbing the cloth.

"Too tired," he said. "Read to me?"

Kunzite sat down on his side of the bed and gently eased Zoisite's head into his lap before taking one of the books from the nightstand. John Green, an author he'd never understand the appeal of but was one of Zoisite's favorites.

" _I had a moral opposition to eating before dawn on the grounds that I was not a nineteenth-century Russian peasant fortifying myself for a day in the fields,"_ he read, a small noise of contentment escaping Zoisite as he closed his eyes and reached for Kunzite's free hand. Kunzite took it, gave a gentle squeeze, and kept reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to [elucida](http://tmblr.co/mjWuNn-qh0gftT_TwXgUmlg), with whom discussions of this subject inspired the fic. Actually she came up with most of the scenario, I just put it into prose format. :3 So this is kinda her fic too.  
> Also I know TFIOS didn't exist back then but I have a fetish for stupid anachronism stews and dumb AU headcanons. And for some reason I decided Zoisite has a thing for John Green books. IDK I'M JUST NERDY TRASH.


	10. Laying It On Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite comes home from work. Kunzite is unusually romantic.

Kunzite was waiting for him when he returned, crystal in hand. He was looking unusually serene, too, Zoisite noted.

"I have it," he said. "It was an easy mark this time."

"I knew you would." Kunzite walked over and took the crystal, placing it on the pallet. "Three Rainbow Crystals, Zoisite. We're finally ahead of them," he said. "They're so beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes. Especially in the darkness."

"Almost as lovely as you, Zoisite." An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close, and he felt the brush of rose petals against his cheek. "You look radiant for someone who just got back from a fight." Zoisite fought back a squeal of joy as he cuddled into his lover.

"You're laying it on a bit thick, aren't you, my dear?" he teased. "It's okay, though, you know I don't mind. Please, continue." Kunzite laughed softly, brushing a hand through his hair and tucking the rose behind his ear.

"Well, I did make your favorite for dinner, and I told Queen Beryl I'd be spending the night and all of tomorrow working so she wouldn't bother us," he said. "So I'm all yours for the next thirty hours or so."

"All mine. I like the sound of that," Zoisite purred. "Does that dinner include a bottle of that wine I like so well? And might we spend some of those thirty hours in the garden? Hmm, on the other hand, I am running out of rose-scented body wash and lilac conditioner...you're not completely adverse to some shopping, are you?" Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"You're trying to milk my earlier faux pas, aren't you?" He smirked. "I had a feeling you would."

"Well..." Zoisite smiled sheepishly. "I suppose we don't need to go shopping! We could spend the whole day in bed if you'd rather. Actually, that sounds even better than shopping, or even the garden!"

"I thought you might say that." Kunzite leaned in to kiss his ear and nuzzle his neck, strong hands spanning his waist and pulling him closer as Zoisite melted into the contact. _Truly, I am the luckiest person alive right now!_

"But first," his lover continued, "we should eat. You'll need plenty of energy for what I have in mind." Their lips met briefly, before they sat down at the elegantly-set table for a cozy dinner.


	11. You Never Say That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which even Kunzite has moments of emotional overload now and then.

Zoisite slept peacefully, and by all rights Kunzite should have been able to. A comfortable bed, a dark and tepid night without a single star to be seen, Zoisite warm beside him.

 _Today was too close._  Time was growing short, Queen Beryl was impatient and the Sailor Guardians were getting stronger. Kunzite had set up a practice run of their latest plan, employing monsters as false bank robbers for "Sailor Moon" to punish, but one of the monsters had gone rogue and nearly cut Zoisite to ribbons. _If he didn't have such quick reflexes, he could have..._

Kunzite shuddered, glancing towards the sleeping form again. _I could have lost you, Zoisite._  Even when he hadn't been successful in his pursuit of a Rainbow Crystal he always came back safe and sound, this was the first time his life had been truly endangered. The first time he realized Zoisite was, indeed, a mortal creature.

_I could have lost him._

Kunzite swallowed, fighting back an unpleasant sense of fear and wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man. Warm, alive, the familiar scent of cherry blossoms clinging to him. _Comfort_. Familiarity. He buried his face in Zoisite's neck, heart so full he couldn't help the words that escaped his mouth.

"I love you."

For someone so deeply asleep, Zoisite's eyes snapped open rather quickly and he turned in the embrace, blinking in confusion.

"Kunzite...?"

"Oh...sorry about that, Zoisite. I didn't-"

"You never say that." Zoisite smiled sleepily. " _We_ never say that...Kunzite, are you all right?" Kunzite just held him closer, thinking about how his lover had been seconds from death, how he took for granted that for all his strength and cunning Zoisite wasn't invincible, thinking that the last thing Zoisite could have heard him say was _pull your skirt down, don't say a word_!

Thinking that he was the luckiest man in any world to have someone as wonderful as Zoisite.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew," he whispered, kissing the top of his head. Zoisite murmured softly, turning in the embrace and resting his head against Kunzite's chest.

"I know," he said, "I always know." Kunzite sighed with relief, cradling Zoisite closely, brushing a hand through his messy golden curls. Curls he'd have to help Zoisite untangle and smooth out in the morning, but he didn't mind. He never minded.

"Good." He felt his eyelids grow heavy, exhaustion finally settling in.

"Of course, it's nice to hear it now and then, so if you wanted to say it again I wouldn't object," Zoisite murmured. Kunzite couldn't help chuckling a little.

"Go to sleep, Zoisite."


	12. Ripping Off The Bandage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite being gentle and loving would please him normally. But a horny Zoisite is not a patient Zoisite.

" _Damn it_ , Kunzite...!" His nails dig into the larger man's shoulders as he tries to keep his breathing deep and relaxed, he's already nervous enough without Kunzite having to move like a snail. "I'm not going to break if you go faster!"

He's more surprised than anything that Kunzite was being this careful, really. Half a jar of lubricant to prepare them, foreplay, asking if Zoisite was sure he was ready for this. From the stories, he expected _wham bam thank you Zoisite,_ by all accounts he should be back in his own chambers sore and tired and used.

But he lies underneath his mentor, gentle touches and concerned eyes and the head of Kunzite's cock barely inside him. And it's the anticipation that's killing him more than anything.

"Please," he manages to grind out, his grip tightening. Kunzite winces, gently prying one hand from his shoulder and squeezing it gently, trying to be reassuring.

"I don't want to hurt you, Zoisite."

"I already told you, you can do whatever you want to me. I don't care if you hurt me, I _belong_ to you. I'd do anything for you, Kunzite. _Anything_."

"That doesn't help, Zoisite." And Zoisite sighs, realizing that underneath there's a caring side to his mentor and at any other time he'd be thrilled, relieved.

But not now. Not when he's horny as hell and needs to be fucked more than anything.

"Let me put it this way, then," he tries, "the slower you go, the more it hurts. Think of it as...as..." He plucks some weird saying he's heard during routine trips to Earth. "Ripping off a bandage. The faster you go, the less painful it is."

"Hm." Kunzite shakes his head, smiling. "You can be surprisingly logical at times, Zoisite. If only you could-" Zoisite stifles him with a rough, quick kiss.

" _Do it,_ Kunzite."

And the hot, thick length is pushing into him and he cries out, it _does_ hurt but it's such a _good_ hurt, the feeling of being _claimed_ and _wanted_ by this man he worships...no, the man he _loves_. Kunzite begins to thrust, Zoisite writhing and clutching at him, _don't stop...! Gods, don't stop...!_

He's not sure how long it lasts before he reaches that peak, gasping Kunzite's name as he spasms and covers both of their stomachs in his release. Kunzite finishes a few minutes later, rolling to his side, taking Zoisite with him.

He's sore when he comes to and he's sure he'll have some bruises tomorrow, and there's a bit of blood under his fingernails. He blanches at the last part, looking up at Kunzite apologetically.

"Sorry about that..."

"Heh." Kunzite just smiles. "I've had worse. Are you okay, though...?"

"Nothing a hot bath won't cure." Zoisite sighs happily. He doesn't care if this is the only time, if Kunzite sends him off to his bed once he's rested enough. He can even pretend it never happened, but just to have the memory of tonight, that's enough.

But when he wakes up in Kunzite's arms the next morning, he realizes something has changed, and he dares to hope.


	13. No Room For Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory post-episode 33 action. They did get pretty close this time, but...

They'd failed. It was a perfect plan and they'd still failed thanks to that stupid Sailor Venus. Venus ex machina, he liked to call it. Now his hand hurt, Kunzite was hurt even worse and Queen Beryl still hadn't explained why she'd called them back.

_We don't even have the Crystals to show for it! Stupid little girls, why can't they just play nice and hand them over so we don't have to keep attacking them? Don't they realize they're just making it harder on all of us?_

Zoisite sighed, peeling off his glove and wiping his hand with a nearby towel. His injury would have to wait, as much as it hurt.

"Show me your hands, Kunzite."

No answer. His lover had been quiet ever since Queen Beryl summoned them back and Zoisite was beginning to fear the worst. Kunzite had been so disappointed in him for letting Tuxedo Mask escape, and then that girl had broken the dome before either of them had a chance to stop her.

"Kunzite?" He bit his lip. "Your hands, let me-"

"I'm sorry." The words came out with a sigh, Kunzite sinking down onto their love seat. Zoisite blinked, unsure if he'd heard right.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who-"

"You should not have let Tuxedo Mask escape," Kunzite said. "But I hold some responsibility for our failure as well. Our plan did not allow any room for error, and we had no backup in the event of such." He sighed again. "So...I apologize for that, Zoisite."

Zoisite sat down beside him on the seat, placing his uninjured hand on Kunzite's forearm. It was rare that Kunzite doubted himself like this, it almost broke his heart.

"I'm the one who was careless, Kunzite. And...you were hurt because of that." He glanced down at the wounds on his lover's hands, they no longer bled but they were still raw. "I swore earlier I'd give my life for you, but I still let you be hurt. I-"

"Shh." Kunzite reached up to stroke his cheek with soft fingertips. "Zoisite, you and I are a team and we both share responsibility for what happened. I'm just sorry you had to be hurt as well."

"But-"

"We'll recover from this," Kunzite continued. "Next time, we _will_ recover those Crystals. We were very close this time, remember that."

"Mm..." Zoisite leaned a little closer, gently taking Kunzite's other hand in his own. It pained him to see such a deep cut, but his lover barely seemed to be reacting.

"So let's each accept our share of the blame, and put our energy into coming up with a better plan for next time, shall we?" Kunzite smiled, and Zoisite felt the weight lifted from him.

"You're right," he said. "Though technically, we should be blaming the Sailor Guardians."

"Yes, but they won't be a problem for much longer, hopefully," Kunzite said with a chuckle, and Zoisite couldn't help laughing as well.

"With any luck." He leaned forward to kiss Kunzite's cheek. "Now, let me take care of those wounds? I still hate to see you hurt, even if you are a warrior." Kunzite sighed, but it was more of a playful one this time.

"Very well. Since I know you won't let it go until I say yes."


	14. Breaking Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had one job, Zoisite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the sound dream CD dramas. Because this sort of thing likely happened early in Zoisite's career.

_Take tickets, do nothing else._  It was a flawless scheme, Kunzite had said. Perfect for a novice tasked with the gathering of energy for the Kingdom, but he'd wanted to do a practice run just in case.  


So Zoisite stood by the empty theater, going through the motions of tearing invisible tickets, nodding towards invisible moviegoers. Take tickets, do nothing else. The cursed screen would take care of all the rest.

"Tickets, please? Thank you, enjoy the show. Tickets, please? Thank you, enjoy the show." It was a bit boring and he felt ridiculous talking to no one, but he would have stood there in a cow costume singing _Kagome Kagome_ if Kunzite asked him to. So he kept it up, glad for the silence, repeating the gestures and the words until they were like reflexes for him.

"Excellent job, Zoisite."

"Master Kunzite!" Immediately, he forgot his role and dropped the fake tickets, running to his mentor's side. Kunzite blanched, then pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon." And Zoisite realized his mistake too late.

"M-Master! I'm sorry, please forgive me, I-"

"You broke character," Kunzite said sternly. "Had this been the live run, you would have blown our whole scheme with your carelessness! I taught you better than this!" The words were like a series of punches to Zoisite's heart; he whimpered and stepped back a little, holding up his hands.

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry. I was just...hearing you say those words, I was so-"

"No excuses." Kunzite's tone was as hard as his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm such a fool, I should have known better, Master Kunzite demands nothing but the best and this foolish student can't even give it!" Tears filled his eyes, part of him knew he was being overdramatic but just seeing the disappointment on his mentor's face was too much. "I'll go back to the mansion and beat myself black and blue in penance! I should be forced to eat live eels and clean the dirty popcorn machine! I should-"

"Zoisite." Hands gripped his shoulders, shaking him. "There is no need to say such things. You will learn from your mistake, will you not?"

"O-of course, Master!"

"And you understand why it is important to remain inconspicuous?"

"Yes!"

"We will do another practice run, Zoisite. This time, when you see me approach, you will not address me or speak a word other than your lines until you are told to," Kunzite said. "Understood?" Zoisite nodded, a tiny bit of relief coursing through him. He was being given another chance!

"Master Kunzite, you have my word of honor! I, Zoisite, would do anything for you...anything! I would give my life for you if you asked!" Kunzite just shook his head and sighed.

"You go overboard, Zoisite. You must learn to reel in these dramatic ways of yours." Then he smiled a little. "Your enthusiasm is appreciated, though."

"R-really...?" Zoisite's heart fluttered. Kunzite nodded, placed a hand on his shoulder and his smile grew.

"I have faith that you will do better next time."

He left, and Zoisite allowed himself a moment to squeal giddily, sighing Kunzite's name, his cheeks on fire and his hands pressed against his rapidly beating heart. _For you, Master Kunzite, I will do my absolute best, always! Then, perhaps someday..._

When Kunzite gave the signal again he resumed his role. This time, he pretended Kunzite wasn't even there.

It was the hardest thirty minutes of his life.


	15. The Old Confession Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite discovers Zoisite's hidden feelings for him. Zoisite discovers Kunzite discovering. Things ensue.

_It's wrong. This is wrong, I know it is, but there's no turning back. It started as mere admiration, but the more I knew you, the closer we became..._

_Damn it, Kunzite, damn you and your looks and that voice and those strong arms! All I want to do is be near you, but all that does is make this longing worse. This...need. If you knew my thoughts, my dreams, what would you say?_

_Ugh, this is so pointless. Even if you weren't disgusted you'll still never return these feelings. What teacher falls in love with his student? Our loyalties are to Queen Beryl and this kingdom, so I should just be able to forget this. Go on as we're supposed to._

_But I can't erase what I feel. The heart wants what it wants, and mine wants you._

_Master Kunzite._

_I'll never let on how I feel, of course. I'll be your obedient student, we'll work and fight side by side as comrades, nothing more. And maybe these feelings will dissolve over time._

_But probably not._

-x-

"But you're not known for your poker face, Zoisite."

Kunzite glanced at the journal entry again. He wanted to be more shocked by this than he was, but it added up much too neatly. Zoisite's sudden drive to do more, do better for him. The redness in his cheeks with the slightest bodily contact or praise. The impassioned defense whenever Nephrite or Jadeite criticized him or his methods.

Oh, he'd wondered if Zoisite carried a torch for him, but would always end up stifling that thought. _Wishful thinking_ , he'd tell himself. Besides, it wasn't right.

Only part of him didn't care anymore.

"Zoisite," he murmured. He returned his glance to the top of the page just as the door opened...and he heard an angry gasp.

" _Put that down!_ " And then a hundred and twenty pounds of fury came at him, grabbing the book and shoving it in the drawer. "What's _wrong_ with you?! Don't you know how _rude_ it is to go through other people's things?! I don't care if you _are_ our leader or my teacher, I thought you'd have better manners! Were you raised in a _barn_?! If you weren't so much bigger than me I would-"

He cut short the boy's ranting and raving with a kiss, which a surprised Zoisite nonetheless returned with an equal fervor. They broke from it a moment later, Kunzite's hands on Zoisite's shoulders and Zoisite looking up at him with flushed cheeks and wild eyes.

"M-Master, you-"

"I apologize, Zoisite. I came to bring you this week's lesson plan and saw the book open. I should have put it away."

"No...no, _I'm_ sorry," Zoisite said quietly, a hand coming up to rest on his arm as he began to relax. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just-" He sighed, moving to lean against Kunzite. "I'd hoped you'd never find out. I know what you'd say, but I don't care how wrong this is, Master Kunzite, I just-"

Kunzite drew him close, brushing a stray bit of hair behind his ear. Zoisite fell silent, only the occasional soft sight as he nestled into the embrace. It was wrong, Kunzite thought. Even if Queen Beryl didn't give a damn, a teacher should never feel such things for a student.

But as he stood there, Zoisite feeling so right in his arms, he found himself caring less and less about that.

His eyes met Zoisite's again, and neither of them needed to say another word.


	16. I Hate When We Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, couples fight. Really fight. And Kunzite's not the best at apologizing. But sometimes actions can speak louder than words. Or some words speak louder than others.

"And I just don’t get it!”

“Zoisite, you’ve been saying that for the last hour.” His lover’s tone was stern, impassive. “Queen Beryl’s orders are not to be questioned. If she wants us to spare Tuxedo Mask, she must have a very good reason.”  


“If she would _tell_ us, I might be more inclined to accept such ridiculous orders,” Zoisite muttered. Kunzite frowned.  


“No orders of the queen’s are ridiculous. And keep your voice down, if she heard you say such things-”

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t mean to badmouth your precious Queen Beryl!” The words flew from his mouth, something in him had snapped. Oftentimes, Kunzite would say or do little insensitive things without realizing it; if he did he apologized and all was well, if he didn’t he’d make up for it some other way. But lately...perhaps it was Zoisite’s nerves, perhaps it was anxiety, but it seemed like Kunzite was taking the Queen’s side more than his.  


And he didn’t like it one bit. _He_ was the one working his fingers to the bone getting those Crystals, after all. Why should he do all the work and get none of the praise or credit?

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, Kunzite looking at him with an expression too close to contempt for Zoisite’s liking, and Zoisite almost immediately regretted his outburst.

“You will not say such things again,” Kunzite said coldly. “Queen Beryl is our ruler, and we have sworn allegiance to her. In the end, we defer to her and our great ruler, and you would do well not to forget that.”  


“I-I know, but-”  


“Not another word.”  


Kunzite turned away, and normally Zoisite would fall on his knees and beg forgiveness for upsetting him. But he was still too angry, too hurt.

“She’s using us, Kunzite!” he snapped. “Haven’t you figured it out by now? She never gives us any credit, she’s selfish, she’d gladly have us out of her way! Remember what she did to Jadeite? How she didn’t care when I had Nephrite killed?” Which he still didn’t regret, Nephrite deserved it, but it was the principle of the thing. “And you just follow her blindly, it’s like she’s your world and I mean nothing to you!”  


Kunzite looked taken aback, Zoisite feeling a bit of smug satisfaction at having wounded him with those words. But his expression grew cold again all too soon.

“You forget yourself,” he said. “You forget your loyalty oath. You’re one of the Four Heavenly Kings, not a schoolgirl. Even at your age, you should be above such childish-”  


“ _Childish_?!” he spat. “Oh-shut up! Just _shut up_ , you don’t understand! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother...!” He stood up and turned to storm out the door, only for a hand on his arm to stop him.  


Silence fell over them, thick and uncomfortable. Neither moved a muscle. Then, Kunzite’s hold on him relaxed and he found himself pulled closer.

“I don’t like it when we fight, Zoisite.”  


“Oh, and _I_ love it so much?” Zoisite clenched his fist, squeezing his eyes shut. He would _not_ cry. Kunzite sighed, Zoisite eventually bringing himself to look at him. He looked almost sorry.

“You know we belong to her. Both of us,” he said. “Nephrite tried to follow his own agenda, and if you hadn’t taken him out of the picture you know she would have done it herself.”  


“I know.” Zoisite bit his lip, folding his free arm over his chest. “But, Kunzite...sometimes I just...” He shook his head. “I understand, but I’m selfish. I...I just want you all to myself! Even if it means making her angry, you’re all that matters!”

He expected a harsh rebuke for such an admission, but instead felt a hand caress his hair, then his cheek.

“I’m not good with words, Zoisite,” Kunzite said. “I’m not one to express feelings, you might say I’m too proud. But...your work does not go unappreciated.”

“I...thank you, Kunzite. That’s all I needed to hear.” And then he found himself pulled into a hug.

“Don’t ever doubt me, Zoisite. No matter what happens, we should always be able to trust each other.” Zoisite nodded against his chest, letting himself relax, his earlier anger having melted away.  


“I do trust you. And-”

“Don’t.” A gentle stroke to his hair. “There’s no need for it.”  


“Mm.”  


“I’m going to take a bath,” Kunzite said. “Will you join me?”  


Zoisite didn’t need to be asked even once.


	17. Zoisite's Erotic Friendfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoisite does more than just pine for his handsome teacher in the SilMil.

_Handsome, tender, strong...a powerful build, yet streamlined and elegant. Piercing silver eyes that look right through me every time, that deep voice that resonates through every part of me, hair as white as untouched snow, the regal bearing of a king! Oh, Kunzite, if you knew the things you did to me...!_

_We train together, eat together, bathe together, I can’t take my eyes off of you! We talk about business, training and our prince and the other knights, about the princess’s guardians on the moon. You talk so easily, but my tongue ties itself in knots, do you notice me? My body, would it please you? I’m smaller and more slender than the others, no less strong but I know I could pass for a girl...the princess herself, even! But perhaps you like that about me? I can only hope._

_I dream of you, Kunzite. Dreams so vivid I’ve had to wake up before sunrise and change the sheets every morning this past week. Dreams of you coming to me, not a stitch of clothing on either of us, your firm, muscular body against me as your lips claim mine. Pressing me into the bed, ahhh, you’re so hard against me, I whimper and writhed beneath you as your hand...reaches...oh, and you’re stroking, covering every inch of me with kisses, ahhh, Kunzite...! And-_

_-suddenly, I wake up. But you’re here, you heard me crying out? So embarrassing! You gather me close, settling me on your lap, and I melt into you._

_“Everyone has those kinds of dreams, Zoisite,” you whisper. “How would you like me to make yours come true?” Am I dreaming again? No, your grasp is rough yet tender as you unbutton my nightshirt, your lips are warmer than I ever imagined! All I can do is gasp your name, crying out to you..._

_“Let me, Kunzite...I want to please you...” I kiss my way down you, my cheeks flushed as I look at...ah, so big, so proud! I kiss the tip, run my tongue around it, take you in ever so slowly, savoring you, mm...! You call out to me, your hands are in my hair and I know I’m doing well! And soon-_

_-ah! You take me by surprise, I pull back, turning red as some of your essence covers my face._

_“My apologies.” But you’re smiling, I swallow whatever I managed to catch and you gently clean off my face. “You’re amazing, Zoisite. Now...allow me to return the favor.” You roll me onto my side, embracing me, grasping and stroking me and all too soon I’m shuddering with release, melting into a puddle of bliss in your arms! Oh, Kunzite, this is better than any dream I’ve ever had...!  
_

_“I’ve been in love with you forever,” I whisper.  
_

_“And I you, Zoisite. You’re the only one I could ever want.”  
_

_I’ll never sleep alone again after this..._

-x-

Kunzite shoved the leatherbound journal back into its proper place as he tucked himself back into his pants. He summoned a wet cloth to wipe his sticky hand, fixed his uniform, waited for his heartbeat to return to normal.

“You’re not the only one who’s going to have some vivid dreams tonight, Zoisite...”


	18. Darkness And An Empty Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since he's slept alone.

He can’t sleep.

Pitch black, not a sound, he can’t sleep and it’s pathetic. _You’re too old for this_ , he thought, _you’re too strong for such childish weaknesses. This isn’t the first time you’ve slept alone and it won’t be the last._

He used to _prefer_  sleeping alone, but that seemed eons ago. Everything before the last few years of his life seems eons ago. Now the solitude he once craved is a prison, the silence he’d once sought deafening. His bed empty and cold.

Sometimes he expects to feel a body snuggle against his, arms wrap around his waist from behind. Warmth, possessive and gentle, breath on the back of his neck or the crook of his shoulder. But his eyes open, and he sees only an empty space in the bed beside him.

His eyes sting, but even now he can’t allow the ultimate weakness. Absently he reaches for the pillow beside his, pulling it close; copper hairs still cling to it, along with a bit of familiar scent. He can’t bring himself to wash the pillow case, but soon the scent will be gone anyway.

He buries his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply, shuddering as a few tears fall. It hurts, even now it still hurts and he’s tired and angry and some days he just wants to give up. Queen Beryl doesn’t even care anymore, too enamored with Endymion, she wouldn’t notice if he disappeared or even _died_ at the hands of those stupid girls.

Sometimes he thinks he wouldn’t mind dying.

He clutches the pillow more tightly to him, choking back sobs. _Zoisite, Zoisite, I didn’t realize how much I needed you and now it’s too late_. A million regrets, so many missed chances, all he’d done to build them a better life, for nothing.

Exhaustion begins to set in, eventually. Eyes squeezed shut, he tries to imagine a body snuggling close to him, arms around his waist, breath against his neck.

Before sleep claims him, he swears he hears a gentle voice.

_Sleep well, my dear Kunzite._


	19. A Little Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite, Zoisite, a costume and a crane.

He’d never admit it, but he actually didn’t find those Sailor Guardian outfits so ridiculous. Actually, he found them quite arousing in and of themselves, but being worn by those pesky brats who kept impeding his beloved Zoisite’s hard work killed the hotness factor.

No, it had to be someone truly beautiful wearing it. Someone with his wrists tied above his head, hanging from a crane. Kunzite grinned as he noticed the hardness beneath the skirt; he hoped Tuxedo Mask would be stupid enough not to.

Only _he_ got to touch what lay beneath the magic-enhanced costume.

“They’ll be here soon,” he murmured. “But I think we have a few minutes alone...”  


“Kunzite-”  


“Shh.” He teleported to the ground beneath Zoisite. He was still low enough that Kunzite could reach out to lift his skirt, cupping a hand over his lover’s cock. “Mm, Zoisite...so beautiful...”  


“Ngh-!” In this position Zoisite couldn’t do anything but squirm and cry out. Casting a quick barrier spell, Kunzite moved his hand quickly, rubbing, caressing, relishing in the frustrated and delighted noises that spilled from Zoisite’s lips. “K-Kunzite, _Kunziiiite...!_ ” And then he let out a cry that could shatter glass, Kunzite feeling the warm spill of release against his hand through the fabric.  


A quick cleaning spell, the barrier removed, and Zoisite glared playfully at him from his position.

“Tonight, my dear. Expect me to return that favor.” His eyes gleamed dangerously. Kunzite shivered.

“I look forward to it.”  



	20. I Can't Sleep When It's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite and Kunzite sleep together for the first time. (Not _that_ way.)

“Master Kunzite?”

It’s the middle of the night. Kunzite was usually a much heavier sleeper and the voice isn’t too loud, yet it had managed to wake him right away. Zoisite stands in his doorway in his pajamas, looking embarrassed.

“Is something wrong?”

“Well...” The boy chews the pad of his thumb. “My room isn’t very well heated. And...” He digs his hand into his pocket, pushing himself forward and swallowing. “I’m cold, Master. May I sleep in here?”

Normally, Kunzite would have to think this over. Normally, Kunzite would discourage such childish requests; Zoisite is fourteen years old, becoming a man. Such weakness isn’t tolerated in the Dark Kingdom. But it’s the middle of the night, they’re alone, and Kunzite draws back the covers, patting the space beside him.

“Come.” Even in the dark he can see Zoisite turn red.

“I-in your bed? Master, are...are you sure? I’d be satisfied with the divan, or even-”

“No arguments.” He manages a smile, and Zoisite takes off his fluffy slippers and lies down beside him. The bed barely dips under the slight weight, and when Zoisite curls up against him Kunzite can’t help but feel protective. Zoisite is normally so fiery, such an upstart, so uncontrolled. Right now he seems so young, a small puppy seeking affection.

Kunzite wraps an arm around him, smoothing a few stray curls of hair back into place. Zoisite’s eyes flutter closed and he’s so content now, embarrassment forgotten.

“’night, Master Kunzite,” he murmurs.

“Sleep well, Zoisite.”

Zoisite never sleeps in his own room again after that night.


	21. Self-Dismissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite has a habit of giving Kunzite the credit for everything.

“So this success-”  


“Was entirely Kunzite’s doing. If not for him, our plan might have failed miserably.” But it’s not true. All Kunzite did was suggest using a trap to lure Sailor Moon, Zoisite was the one who upgraded the Crystal. Zoisite was the one who sought out Naru, and Zoisite was the one who fought Sailor Moon

But he speaks so seamlessly, singing Kunzite’s praises, that he can’t even get a word in edgewise. Queen Beryl is pleased, dismisses them, and Zoisite gives him the most loving look.

“Thank you again, Kunzite.”  


He takes a deep breath and pushes forward, laying a hand on Zoisite’s shoulder.

“You didn’t need to...that is, I hardly did anything. You should be pleased with your own work.”  


“But I wouldn’t have any work to be pleased with if you hadn’t suggested what you did.”

It’s common for Zoisite to give him so much of the credit. Not that Kunzite minds, he’s not one to object to a little ego stroking. But something in Zoisite’s tone earlier...a not so subtle hint of self-deprecation.

As though he felt himself unworthy of praise.

Kunzite’s hand tightens on his shoulder, and Zoisite blinks.

“Kunzite?”  


“Zoisite...is this okay? You, not having your work acknowledged. Are you...truly satisfied?”  


“Why shouldn’t I be?” Zoisite smiles, bringing a hand up to stroke Kunzite’s cheek. “You are the driving force behind our mission. My leader, my teacher...the person most dear to me. I would not have made it this far without you.”

 _I owe you my life_ , he basically says, and Kunzite feels a certain tightness in his chest. He thinks of Zoisite, so confident in battle, so smug and ruthless, the self-effacing, submissive young man before him seems a complete stranger.

He tries to protest, but his mouth has gone dry. Zoisite continues to look up at him with those trusting, adoring eyes, and he grips the hand caressing his face, squeezing tightly.

“If you say so.”  


They change for bed in silence, Zoisite falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Kunzite, however, is unable to. He sits up beside Zoisite, watching him sleep, a pang of dissatisfaction gnawing at him.

_If he’s happy this way, then who am I to complain?_

He reaches for Zoisite’s hand again, not surprised when slender fingers anchor themselves to his.

He doesn’t let go for the rest of the night.


	22. Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoisite, while understanding Sailor Venus's motives, questions her sanity.

“Sailor Venus has ended our courtship.”

“Oh, no...Kunzite, I’m so sorry. She’s a heartless-”

“ _Zoisite_ ,” his mentor scolds gently, and Zoisite pouts. Not that he hates Sailor Venus, far from it. They’ve always been fairly good friends, but the thought that any woman could break Kunzite’s heart is thoroughly unpleasant. Even a friend would deserve no mercy from him.  


 _And besides_ , he thinks, she’s an idiot. _Doesn’t she realize what she had? That of all people, Kunzite courted her?_  But of course he kept this jealousy hidden. He had his own...he hesitated to call Sailor Mercury a lover, they’d barely kissed in the months they’d been courting. She was dear to him, of course, but...

_But her gaze doesn’t make my heart beat faster, her touch doesn’t heat up my blood, her voice doesn’t make me wish to completely lose myself in her._

“Why, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“There’s someone else,” Kunzite says. “Princess Serenity. Sailor Venus has sworn her heart, soul and existence to her princess. I simply can’t compete with that.”  


“Oh.” Zoisite swallows. “You’ll never see or speak to her again, then?”  


“Only occasionally. We still do care for each other, but her princess always comes first.” Zoisite nods.

“The same way our prince always comes first for Jadeite,” he murmurs. “Are you...will you be okay, Kunzite? I know you two were...”  


“I will miss her,” Kunzite says quietly, “but this is for the best. A guardian who allows love to rule his life is no guardian at all.” Zoisite bites his lip, hearing Kunzite say that reminds him of just why he tries to deny his own feelings. Why he and Mercury are so chaste.

_But how long can I deny myself? How long can I pretend I don’t long for him?_

“Yes,” he says, “but just the same, I can’t help but think her crazy to end things with you.” He smiles a little. “Anyone would be crazy not to want to be with you, after all.”

Kunzite blinks, then gives a slight smirk as he wraps an arm around Zoisite’s waist.

“Really, now.” Zoisite’s skin prickles and his heart races and try as he may, he can’t help but lean into that touch.  


“W-well...you’re strong, handsome, charismatic, intelligent...” His smile broadens. “I’d go so far as to say you’re the very paragon of masculinity, Kunzite.”  


Kunzite leans in a bit closer, a strong hand settling on his shoulder.

“A paragon,” he murmurs.” I’m sure there are men much stronger than me, Zoisite. More handsome, smarter, greater charisma...”  


“Not to me,” Zoisite whispers, his cheeks heating up. Their faces are barely inches apart, those silver eyes staring into him, through him. Kunzite’s chiseled jawbone brushes his and the hand on his shoulder moves to caress his face.  


“I suppose you think you’re the sanest person here.”  


Their lips meet before Zoisite can refute that, and everything else melts away.


End file.
